


Good Enough

by transdannyphantom



Series: Good Enough [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, based on an evanescence song, enjoy it sinners, rated for language and smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdannyphantom/pseuds/transdannyphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after "Elastic Heart" and "Only One". Adrien and Marinette are now living together. Marinette still feels like she isn't good enough. Adrien still struggles with his guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back again! It's a little happier, and definitely longer, and hopefully everything will be good now. Based off the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence (which is soo pretty, go listen to it)

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._  
_Pour real life down on me._  
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._  
_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

* * *

The apartment was small, one bedroom, one bathroom, a fair sized kitchen and a living room/dining room combo, plus three linen closets and a decent sized walk-in in the bedroom. It felt smaller still with all of the boxes stacked up upon each other in every available bit of free space while still having enough left over for a tiny walking path through it, maybe a foot wide.

 

But she couldn't deny that it felt like home.

 

It had taken them a while to get this far; with his guilt making him afraid to push her too far, and her insecurities about actually deserving him, they had only managed to work up the nerve to move in together after being in a relationship for almost two years.

 

Two years after they reconnected. Two years after he found her sobbing on a rooftop and held her until the sun rose above the city of Paris.

 

It took a little while longer for them to actually get together, however. They both had issues to work through on their own, and they had to relearn how to communicate with each other like the crime fighting duo they were supposed to be as well as the friends they were in their civilian lives.

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug, a couple that Paris had predicted and hoped for since they started protecting the city.

 

Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a couple that their friends had pushed together for their years at school, before they all went their separate ways.

 

In the two years (really, one year, seven months, two weeks and a day, but close enough) they had been together, Adrien and Marinette attempted to reconcile and repair their relationships with their best friends.

 

Nino had accepted Adrien back with open arms, knowing that a busy schedule of modeling could put strain on any person and any relationship. He was just glad to have his bro back, and Adrien agreed wholeheartedly.

 

Alya, on the other hand, had been a little more reserved. She was happy for her friend, for her childhood dream had finally been realized, but she still had doubts. There was splinters in their once solid friendship, cracking all the way to the core. She couldn't honestly say that she knew Marinette enough anymore to call her a best friend.

 

Marinette didn't blame her. Why would she? She had become a totally different person when she had been abandoned by Chat. She barely recognized herself.

 

Even her reflection changed; where she was once strong, with slight curves and muscled definition built from years of fighting crime, and a slightly pudgy face, she now was almost gaunt in the face, and all of her barely-there curves had disappeared. She was pale, and her freckles no longer adorned her face.

She didn't eat, barely slept, and could barely get out of the bed during that period of time.

 

It was getting better now, sure, but she had her scars and kept them hidden beneath layers of masks that even she didn't know where they ended.

 

Alya and her just grew apart, and Marinette knew it was all her fault.

 

She hadn't been a good friend, and Alya had been right to move on.

 

They had lunch every other week, though, to try and mend fences and grow as people, but Marinette knew that it would be a long time before they would be close again, if it ever happened.

 

Standing in the apartment she and Adrien shared, Marinette chewed on her thumb nail and worried that one of these days he would come to his senses and realize that she wasn't worth it. He was a fashion model, and his family had status and wealth, while she was just a lowly baker's daughter. He could do so much better.

 

She was still in that position, staring off into space and chewing on her thumb when Adrien walked in the door after work.

 

“Mari?”

 

Her eyes looked just so lost, his heart ached and the all-too-familiar guilt began gnawing at his chest. The fact that she was still recovering, probably would always be recovering, from that night caused him to have trouble sleeping. He had nightmares of pushing her too far, of hurting her too much, that they were irreparable.

 

Sometimes he'd shoot awake after dreaming about having caused her death, and would seek her out and cry into her hair until he passed out again.

 

Sometimes it was her jerking back to consciousness with a small scream and seeking him out.

 

They were both still healing.

 

Her blue eyes snapped to his, and immediately her worried expression vanished beneath a happy mask. One much like he wore most of his childhood. Concealing feelings that others shouldn't see. “How was work, kitty?”

 

He smiled in return, neither of their smiles meeting their eyes, but they tried. “Good, for my last day.”

 

“Last day?”

 

He leaned against the back of their door, and shrugged. “I quit modeling. I figured it was time to do what I wanted with my life.”

 

Marinette's brow furrowed, and she bit her lip. He knew she was struggling with voicing her thoughts, and he frowned slightly. But, he would wait, patiently, for whatever it was she wanted to say.

 

She shrunk in on herself, shoulders hunching, and he was struck, not for the first time, just how small she had become.

 

“And, is-is this what you st-still want?” She asked, gesturing to the boxes around her with the tiniet of motions. Almost as if she wanted to take up as little space as possible.

 

In three steps, he had crossed to where she stood and scooped her up in his arms. “Oh, Mari, of course it is. I'll always want you.”

 

She let out a shaky breath against his shoulder, and placed her hands on his chest. “G-good. I'm glad.”

 

“Mari, bugaboo, princess, look at me.” He said gently, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

 

She pulled away to look at him, eyes surprisingly wet. He never wanted to be the cause of her tears, but of course, he had been since he disappeared on her. It made him feel worse. He was breaking his promise to himself, that he would never make her cry again, every day.

 

“Marinette, I love you. I've loved you for so long. I will continue to love you.” Adrien said. Slowly, he lowered them both down, which was much harder when he was carrying her, until he was on his knees and could freely cup her face. In soft circles with the pads of his thumbs, he massaged her cheeks, just under her eyes to her ears and back, watching as she leaned into the contact. “You are what I want. This apartment, with you, is what I want.”

 

Mari hummed quietly, and smiled a tiny, genuine smile, and Adrien fell hopelessly head-over-heels for her again.

 

“I love you, Adrien. And I'm sorry for being irrational.” She took a deep breath. “I'm jus-I'm just scared.”

 

“I am too.” He admitted. “I don't want to do something to lose you again. I never want to hurt you again.”

 

“I worry that I'm not good enough for you.” She closed her eyes, and took a breath. “I'm not particularly pretty, or strong, or anything worth grabbing the attention of someone as great as you.”

 

Adrien laughed. “I'm not that great, Mari. I hurt you, a lot.” He lifted her head up to kiss her lips, sweet and gentle, with all of the love he felt for her and every ounce of how sorry he felt in it. When he pulled away, he gave her a tender smile. “And you are beautiful. The prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. And the strongest, too. No better choice for Ladybug.”

 

“That's true, Marinette. It takes a certain type of person to be Ladybug, and you have what it takes.” Tikki piped up, floating out of one of the boxes beside them.

 

Plagg followed her up, lazing on the edge. “Believe her, cupcake. She searched and searched, long and hard. We both did. What she saw in you, and what I saw in your blond stud there made us positive we made the right choice.”

 

Marinette was blushing hard, but managed to stutter out a thank you. Adrien leaned in to kiss her again, and together, they could conquer every demon they had.

 

 


	2. Shouldn't Let You Torture Me So Sweetly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally have the much needed heart to heart. Mari and Alya manage to patch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry I was AWOL for a few days there, I got a little sidetracked with drawing and writing my original short story (about cute gay witches, it's gonna be great). I'm getting back to it, and hopefully I'll have this finished before the weekend is over (fingers crossed)
> 
> Here is the next chapter of Good Enough, where it gets a little angsty, and a little cute, and has a little bit of smut thrown in there near the end (which means the rating is jumping up)
> 
> Also, I spent like six hours writing this? Which, wow. And it's 4500 words (well, really, 4499, but 4500 is prettier) so enjoy :)

_Under your spell again._  
_I can't say no to you._  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._  
_I can't say no to you._  
  
_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream._  
_I can't breathe but I feel..._

* * *

 

The bed was cold on his side when she awoke, covers twisted around her and hair slick with sweat. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, the nightmare still fresh in her mind, the images so very _real_ that she had a hard time distinguishing the shadows in the room from the shadows she had seen in her sleep. Phantoms of catastrophic thoughts.

 

She ran a hand over her face, biting down the bile that had risen in her throat, before turning to look to where Adrien normally slept.

 

There wasn't a note, but the bed didn't look like it had been slept in for a few hours, either. Tendrils of fear crept up her spine, trying to take a hold of her again. She didn't let it.

 

Glancing to the clock, _4:15_ , she wondered where he could be. He no longer modeled for a living, and had really no reason to be out of bed at this time, especially since they had gone to bed together last night.

 

Marinette shook her head, and grabbed her robe off the end of the bed post, before heading to check out the rest of the small apartment.

 

Not in the bathroom, for the door was wide open.

 

Bare feet padded across the floor and down the hall.

 

Not in the living room, which had now been finally unpacked and looked like an actual living room instead of a disaster zone. The couch was empty and the modest television was off. Tikki was snoozing on one of the cushions. She couldn't see Plagg anywhere, but assumed he had fallen asleep in the kitchen.

 

She turned to the kitchen, the small amount of early morning light filtering in through the large windows of the living room allowing her to see fairly well.

 

It was empty as well.

 

Even the dinner dishes they had left last night to be cleaned later this morning were missing from the sink. The counters were spotless. Plagg wasn't here.

 

Fear effectively finding its way in, she ran back to the bed room. Her first stop was the closet.

 

Only her dresses hung there, a large gaping hole and the left over hangers the evidence she needed. But she had to be sure.

 

The dresser was in the same state, only her clothes on one side, the other sides bare of everything.

 

In the bathroom, all of his toiletries were missing. The linen closet held only her towels.

 

She collapsed to her knees, shaking, sobbing, at the foot of the bed. “No!”

 

Warm hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and shook gently. “Marinette! Wake up! Marinette!”

 

She jerked awake, a scream dying on her lips, blue eyes wide with fear. She was sobbing, but through her blurry vision managed to see the bright green eyes of the man she loved. “Adrien?”

 

“Hush, love, it was only a dream.” Adrien said, wiping the tears from her face.

 

“Adrien.” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, before burying her face in his chest.

 

It was still dark, barely 2:00. Adrien rubbed small circles on her back, sleep the farthest thing from his mind. She had screamed out his name, and the pain he heard caused more guilt to surge up.

 

Her sniffles evened out, just a few hiccups here and there. He thought she had fallen asleep, and let out a sigh. He kept up a facade to keep her happy, so that she didn't know how horrible he still felt for leaving her like he did. How much pain he caused her, is still causing her.

 

“I don't deserve you.” He whispered into the night.

 

Marinette shifted, and her gaze met his. “Wh-what do you mean, A-Adrien?”

 

He cursed softly, but ran a gentle hand through her wavy locks, deciding that even if it was late, the conversation was well overdue. “I don't deserve you, Marinette. You're a much better person than I, and you should be with someone who makes you happy.”

 

“B-but you make me happy, Adrien.” She looked confused.

 

He shook his head. “How often do you have a dream that leaves you crying?” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and continued on. “Almost every night, Mari. Almost every night. Dreams about me leaving, about me snarling and snapping and pushing you away.” His voice cracked. “Of me hurting you.”

 

“What about you, then, Chaton? Hmm?” Marinette said. “How many nights do you dream that you didn't come back in time? How many nights does your guilt make it hard for you to sleep?”

 

“That's different, Marinette.” He scoffed. “I hurt you.”

 

She was silent for a moment, but then said, “Yes. You did.”

 

“Good job cheering me up, there, Mari.” Adrien said sarcastically, pain lancing his heart.

 

“I wasn't finished, Adri, _honey_.” Marinette snapped. There was a mixture of emotions playing across her face; anger, fear, _pain._ It, and the nickname, stopped Adrien in his tracks. Only Chloe called him Adri, and he hated it. Marinette calling him that made him realize just how much they needed this conversation.

 

“As I was saying,” her voice wavered, “you did hurt me. A great deal. But I hurt you too. I pushed you away, brushed off your advances as Chat for _years_ , and crushing so hard on Adrien Agreste, even though he was out of my reach for so long.” She reached a hand up to cup his face. “Yes, I'm scared of you leaving. I probably always will be. I've struggled with self-esteem my whole life. High school and becoming Ladybug didn't really help that. But please, don't beat yourself up for reacting the way you did.”

 

Tears gathered in his eyes. “How can I not? I _broke_ you.”

 

“You didn't break me, Adrien.”

 

“You cry every night because I tortured you by leaving. It haunts you. It haunts me.”

 

Marinette lowered her head to his chest again, eyes wet, wrapping her arms around his middle. Adrien tightened his hold, sobbing into her hair.

 

They cried together, a healing process for the both of them, until they had both fallen asleep. Tiki and Plagg looked on from the doorway, hoping that the effects of this night would be good ones.

* * *

 

Marinette sat down in the small cafe she and Alya met in for lunch every other week, at their usual table. She was early, Alya hadn't arrived yet, but it allowed Marinette time to get her nerves handled before she made a fool of herself. On the table in front of her sat a small box, neatly wrapped in purple with a silver bow. A gift for Alya making assistant editor.

 

If they were closer, Mari would have gotten her something bigger, and they would have celebrated by having a sleepover and pastries from Mari's parent's bakery. They would have stayed up all night, and probably drank some cheap wine, and told each other gossip until the wee hours of the morning.

 

But they weren't, so Mari didn't want to push her luck by getting Alya something too big, too much, and fracture their relationship further.

 

Alya came in like a strong wind, like she always did, her personality announcing her presence before Marinette even saw her.

 

Marinette put a smile on her face, and rose to meet Alya with a quick hug. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, yourself.” Alya said back. She dropped into the seat across from Marinette, purse slung into her lap.

 

“I, uh, got you something.” Marinette said. “As congrats for getting the position. I knew you would.”

 

Alya smiled slightly. “You didn't have to.”

 

“I wanted to.” Marinette handed her the box. “Open it.”

 

Marinette knew that Alya could never resist a present, though she tried to, and fought a grin as Alya gave in and attacked the box with glee. The bow was thrown one way and paper was shredded and tossed over her shoulder.

 

It was like they had never grown apart.

 

“Oh, Mari, it's beautiful.” Alya said, pulling out the bracelet Mari had given her. It was chain link, silver loops entwined with a purple satin ribbon. From one of the links dangled a small pewter heart. Marinette had spent hours on it, metal-working wasn't really her specialty, but it was worth it to see the joy lighting up Alya's face. “You shouldn't have.”

 

“Want help putting it on?”

 

“Please.” Alya stuck out her hand, and Mari carefully wrapped the bracelet around Alya's slender wrist.

 

The rest of lunch passed with shared laughs and the last piece of a chocolate cake that they bickered over. It was just like old times, that Marinette's heart lurched when it was time to part ways.

 

Alya seemed to have the same reservations, and turned to her former best friend with a familiar twinkle in her eyes. “Wanna go grab some cheap wine and some macarons from your parents?”

 

Marinette laughed. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

 

“Then come on, girl, what're we waiting for?”

 

Arm in arm, back to the best friends they had been in school, they caught each other up on the more intimate details of their lives, and it was like the distance never existed between them.

* * *

 

Marinette arrived back at the apartment she called home, some spare baked goods from her parents- because they didn't think she ate enough- piled high in her arms. It would last them a few days, hopefully. She was slightly tipsy, but not enough to notice anything other than a pleasant warmth in her stomach.

 

“Adrien?”

 

He popped his head out of the bedroom, a grin taking over his face when he saw the boxes she was carrying. “Are those from your parent's bakery?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Tikki and Plagg zoomed out of the bedroom, Adrien hot on their heels, and the three made a beeline directly to Marinette.

 

“Did you bring anything with cheese in it?” Plagg asked, practically salivating as he eyed the boxes.

 

“Of course.” She opened one box and pulled out a croissant that had cheese just oozing out of the ends.

 

“Oh, there is a reason I like you more than him.” Plagg said, and grabbed the pastry.

 

Adrien pouted, before snagging a cookie out of the box for Tikki. “My lady.” He said with a bow.

 

Tikki giggled, and took the offered snack. “Such a gentleman.”

 

He preened as she flew off to the living room.

 

Marinette moved to put the boxes on the counter, so she could properly say hello to her boyfriend.

 

“I missed you.” He hugged her from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

 

Marinette smiled, and leaned against him. He radiated warmth that Mari felt through her clothes, and his scent wrapped itself around her senses. He had showered recently, for he still had the smell of soap attached to him. “I missed you too.”

 

He turned her in his arms, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

 

Letting out a small moan, Marinette deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue across the seam of his lips, her arms sliding around his neck. He tasted like the mint of their toothpaste, and something like coffee. Intoxicating.

 

His hands slipped from where they rested on her back down to cup her ass. He gave a firm squeeze, delighting in the noise she made, before lifting her up. Her legs locked around his waist, and he took a few steps forward to place her securely on the counter.

 

“Mmm.”

 

They were creating such delicious friction where they were joined, separated by their pants, but they didn't care.

 

They rocked against each other, Adrien's hands moving to lift the edge of Mari's shirt, and splaying across the exposed skin of her back. Mari gripped his shoulders, gasping into his mouth.

 

He let his lips trail down her chin, nipping every so often, down to where her neck met the curve of her shoulder. Sucking at the skin, his hips gave an involuntary shudder at the mewl she made. What a perfect sound.

 

He wanted to hear it again.

 

So he bit down a little harder, and she mewled louder, and he became less coherent. He didn't think his pants would hold out much longer, sure they would break from the stress.

 

She was a witch, and he was under her spell.

 

“Mari,” he breathed, lifting his head up. His eyes were dark with lust, half lidded. She was flushed, breathing hard, and he didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful than she was in that very moment.

 

“Bedroom.” She said, before crashing her lips to his. Her arms tightened their hold on him, pressing their chests against each other.

 

“I have an idea.” Adrien pulled away. Marinette watched him, desire in her eyes. “Go to the bedroom, I'll be right there.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “What are you thinking?”

 

Adrien smirked. “Something fun.” He swatted lightly at her thigh. “Get going. Stay dressed, but put on a blindfold.”

 

“Kinky.” She hopped off the counter and sauntered down the hall. Adrien watched her hips sway until he could no longer see her, a silly grin on his face. He really got lucky with her.

 

Tikki and Plagg were looking at him as they ate their treats. “Stay out here for the night?”

 

Tikki nodded, going back to eating what was left of her cookie. Plagg rolled his eyes, took a large bite of the croissant and waved him off.

 

If he had fingers, Adrien was sure Plagg would be giving him the bird.

 

Chuckling, Adrien reached into the cupboard to pull out the chocolate sauce he had hidden there earlier- he liked it on his cereal- and a box of macarons from where Marinette had left them on the counter.

 

This was going to be a fun night.

 

As silently as he could, Adrien made his way to the bedroom. His girlfriend stood in the middle of the open floor, a pout on her face, but wearing what he had asked her to. She had made a blindfold out of one of his ties, and damn, if he didn't like the sight.

 

Closing the door behind him, he set the goodies to the side, and gently cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

She jumped, but smiled. “I was wondering when you were going to come in here.”

 

“I apologize for making the beautiful maiden wait.”

 

“Make it up to me then.”

 

His grin became feral. “Oh, I intend to. But first, as good as you look in the outfit, I think you'll look even better naked.”

 

“Why don't you strip me and see?”

 

He chuckled. “Sorry Princess, I should have made myself more clear.” He walked over to her until there was barely a centimeter between their lips. Her breath fanned across his face, and he knew that she could smell him. “I want you to strip for me, Mari.”

 

She shuddered, goosebumps breaking out all over her exposed skin. She licked her lips, and leaned forward to kiss him, but he pulled away.

 

“Strip for me, Marinette.”

 

He could see her self-esteem issues flare up, suddenly self-conscious instead of the sex kitten she had been only moments before. Her nerves caused her hands to shake, and she bit her lip. “Uh, strip, yeah, okay.” Slowly, she reached for the hem of her shirt, trembling all the while.

 

“Marinette, do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, of course.” There was no hesitation.

 

“Then believe me when I say you look beautiful.” Adrien said softly. “We don't have to go any farther than you're comfortable, but I want you to feel beautiful in your skin.”

 

She nodded, and with a little more confidence, she grabbed and pulled the shirt off in one motion. Her hands fluttered across her chest, down her sides, then over her stomach to the top of her jeans. Slowly, she unbuttoned them, and pulled the zipper down to expose her panties.

 

Both her bra and what he could see of the exposed fabric that was wrapped around her fantastic hips were black, little hint's of green poking through. Chat Noir inspired. His mouth went dry. She looked damn good in his colours.

 

There was little bits of lace clinging to the tops of her modest breasts, the smooth skin flushed with both embarrassment and desire. Her deep breathing was causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly, and Adrien wanted nothing more than to take his face and bury it between those luscious mounds.

 

Hips swinging, she twisted around, and pushed her jeans down her legs, bent in half at the waist. Her ass, delicious as it was, had the shape of a green cat right in the middle. She wiggled a bit, taunting him, as her hands reached around behind her to unclasp her bra. It slid off her arms as she straightened, and she slowly turned back around.

 

Her dark nipples were erect, and she allowed her hands to play with them a bit before she moved to take off her panties.

 

“Wait.” Adrien managed to croak out.

 

Her thumbs were hooked in the fabric, making it rest low on her hips, slight amount of public hair sticking out over the top.

 

Adrien stalked toward her, Chat Noir bleeding into his mannerisms, all the swagger and grace he learned on the catwalk with the added cockiness that only Chat Noir could hold.

 

“You look delectable in my colours, pet.” he purred, stroking his hands up her sides.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Mmm.” He kissed the side of her neck. “I especially like the kitten sat right on your pretty little derriere.” His words were accompanied by a light smack on her left cheek. “Did you make these for me?”

 

“I might have made them with you in mind.” Marinette mumbled.

 

Cupping her ass in his hands, and massaging gently but firmly, he leaned in next to her ear. “I love them.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He stepped back, taking her hands in his. “I'm leading you to the bed now, love.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He lead her to her side of the bed, turning her so that the backs of her knees hit the mattress. “Into the middle, if you don't mind, love.”

 

As she crawled into the center of the bed, he shucked his clothes as fast as he could, and then grabbed the goodies he had put on to the side. He lay down next to her, pulling out a macaron from the box. Lightly, he drew circles up and down her stomach with the cookie, before sticking one side in his mouth and leaning over to press the other side into her pink lips.

 

She giggled lightly, biting into the cookie, while also kissing him around it. He only pulled away after it was completely gone.

 

It was then that he scooted down, and took her panties between his teeth, pulling them lightly down her body (with a little bit of struggling, but Marinette didn't mind in the slightest). He tossed them over his shoulder, and pressed kisses to the tops of each thigh, before nudging them apart and kissing the inside.

 

The curls between her legs were slightly wet, letting out the most delicious smell, and Adrien gave in. He swiped his tongue across her folds once, twice, three times, tasting her wetness. “Mmm.”

 

She was breathing hard and trying not to shake.

 

He pulled away, and reached for the chocolate sauce. Popping the cap, he scooted back up the bed, and poured a little out onto his finger, and painted her lips with it before sliding the finger into her mouth. She let out a moan, and his cock twitched at the sound.

 

“What're you going to do with that?” Marinette asked.

 

“You'll see.”

 

Slowly, he allowed a drop to land in the hollow of her clavicle, and he bent to lick it up. She let out a gasp, and he continued. One drop to a perky nipple, causing her to mewl, and he spent a little longer licking the chocolate up, his other hand massaging her other breast so it didn't feel left out. She arched into the attention.

 

He repeated the action on the opposite side, one hand massaging as he licked and sucked and nibbled. She was clutching at the sheets, writhing under him.

 

Done with her breasts- as much as she protested when he moved- he poured a line of chocolate down her toned stomach, with a generous amount going into her cute little belly button, and began his descent down her body.

 

Every lick had her humming in appreciation, every nip had her gasping in pleasure. She was going to be covered in love bites tomorrow, and the very thought of her wearing his marks all over her body had him grinning.

 

When he got to her belly button, he made lazy swirls around it with his tongue, and when he thought she was getting a little antsy, he licked it clean. She giggled again.

 

Climbing all the way off her, he sat between her legs, and lifted one dainty foot to press a kiss to it.

 

“You're not gonna put that in your mouth, are you?”

 

“I thought about it.” Adrien confessed. “I was even contemplating putting chocolate on it.”

 

Marinette shook her head with a laugh. “Please don't.”

 

“How else am I supposed to worship you properly?” Adrien teased, running his fingers up the inside arch of the foot he held. She twitched away, a fist in her mouth to stop the laugh bubbling up there. “I need to caress and kiss every inch of you, my lady, or else I'm not doing my job right.”

 

He tickled her again, causing her to try and jerk her leg away from his hold. “Oh, no you don't.” He said, pulling her leg out straight. He brought it up to his face, and licked from her heel to her toes. “Adrien! Stop, please!”

 

He let her leg go, and crawled up her body until his head was in line with hers. He gave her one kiss, deep and full of love, but pulled away when she went to hold him to her. “Ah ah.” He said, tapping her on the nose with his index finger. “I'm not done yet.”

 

“But Adriiieeeeennn.” She said, voice husky.

 

He only shook his head, and crawled back down her body. He picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce again, and trailed a line from one knee, up over and across her hips down to the other knee. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside, beginning his task of cleaning her up.

 

Following the line from where he started, he licked, and sucked, and nipped the soft expanse of creamy flesh of her upper leg, across the top of her pelvic bone where he definitely marked her hips with more love bites, and down to her other knee. She was moaning and gasping, struggling to keep still. Perfect.

 

It was at this time that he moved back to her hidden jewel, dragging one finger across her labia and gathering some of her juices. “Want to taste yourself, Marinette?”

 

She nodded, lower lip drawn between her teeth.

 

“Open that pretty mouth of yours.”

 

She did as he asked, and he held out his finger for her to suck on. Her tongue lapped at it, wrapping around as much as she could, and he pulled it out with a wet 'pop'.

 

Lowering his head, he breathed deeply of her scent, before pressing his lips to her. He found her clit almost immediately, swollen and begging for attention, but other than a light flick of his tongue, he left it alone.

 

She was making the loveliest noises, one hand fisted in his hair, the other thrown across her face.

 

“Take the blindfold off, love.” Adrien said. “Let me see your eyes.”

 

One hand, shaking with need, pulled the tie off her head, letting it fall behind her. Her almond-shaped blue eyes opened and found his, pupils blown wide.

 

“That's it, love. Keep your eyes on me.”

 

He lowered his head again, keeping eye contact with her, and began working her over in earnest. He alternated everything, long slow licks leading to quick circles leading to hard sucks of her clit. Lifting one hand, he pushed one finger into her, slowly, focusing the rest of his attention on the bundle of nerves he had his mouth wrapped around.

 

“Mm Adrien.”

 

He added another finger, watching as her ecstasy rose higher, and began to hum against her core.

 

She tumbled over the edge with a shriek, and he slowed his actions until her orgasm was completely finished. Pulling away from her, Adrien crawled back up her body, stopping only to reach into his bedside drawer for a condom and pull it on, before nestling his hips between her legs and pressing a kiss to her lips.

 

“You good?” Adrien asked, and only after Mari nodded, did he position himself at her entrance and begin to thrust in.

 

Slowly at first- god, she was so _tight_ \- until his hips met hers. He paused for a moment, getting used to the sensation so he didn't finish too quickly, waiting for her to give the go ahead.

 

She wiggled. “Move.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

He pulled out, almost all the way, and allowed himself to set a natural rhythm that she seemed to like, if her joyful noises were anything to go by.

 

She met him thrust for thrust, the muscles in her legs urging him faster and deeper and holding him tight.

 

Every movement mirror each other, Chat Noir and Ladybug, Adrien and Marinette. They were exceptional together.

 

The room filled with the sounds of their moans, and gasps, their combined scent all they could smell. But they didn't care. They were lost in each other.

 

Her nails dug into his back and his ass, his body weight being held up by one arm as the other played with her breasts.

 

“Chaton, I'm-I'm--”

 

“Me too.”

 

He slid his hand from her chest to where their bodies were joined, moving his fingers in tight circles over her clit. She tightened, arched and let out a high scream of his name, digging her fingers in harder. He followed her over with a shout. “Marinette!”

 

Basking in the after glow, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

 

“Mm, I love you too, Chaton.”

 


	3. It's Been Such A Long Time Coming But I Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since there was an akuma attack. Good thing this chapter is going to fix that. Marinette begins to feel like she is good enough. Adrien no longer feels guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I know I'm a few days late, I'm sorry! Life happened this weekend and then I didn't have access to my laptop. but I'm here now, so let's hope that this makes up for it
> 
> Akuma fighting, cuteness, and puns and all that good stuff.
> 
> (Also my brother gave me the idea for the akuma, so blame him if it's terrible)

_Drink up sweet decadence._  
 _I can't say no to you,_  
 _And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._  
 _I can't say no to you._  
  
_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._  
 _Now I can't let go of this dream._  
 _Can't believe that I feel..._

* * *

 

The crash that sounded outside of their apartment building alerted the crime-fighting duo that they were needed. The screams that accompanied it set them in motion, jumping up from whatever they were doing to occupy themselves on their day off, Marinette and Adrien scrambled to where their kwamis were sleeping.

 

Tikki had startled awake, ready to go. Plagg, on the other hand, blinked blearily up at the group, head not even lifting from the cushion he had been sleeping on.

 

A piece of camembert cheese held in Adrien's hand had him moving.

 

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

The apartment was bathed in pink and green light as their transformations took hold, swapping out their pajamas for sleek costumes meant for fighting.

 

Marinette looked to Adrien, determination taking over her features. “Ready?”

 

Adrien nodded, grabbing his staff from where it sat on his back. “Let's go.”

 

Quickly as the pair could, they jumped from the large living room window, Marinette throwing her yo-yo out to grab onto the chimney across the way, and Adrien extending his staff to the ground. The screams leading their way, Ladybug and Chat Noir moved through the streets of the city they loved and protected.

 

They had been doing this for six- almost seven- years now, and Hawkmoth was still on the loose, causing havoc and playing with people's emotions like it was a game. To be quite honest, Ladybug and Chat Noir were a little tired of it.

 

Though the akuma attacks were few and far between now- either Hawkmoth was busy or running low on potential victims- Paris still needed their heroes. They were inspirations and role models, and were appreciated for their powers as much as they were looked up to.

 

It was endearing, sometimes. How the children (and some adults) dressed as them for Halloween and costume parties; how many people had Ladybug and Chat Noir themed parties and weddings. Even the merchandise that came about- some of which was made officially by Ladybug herself, though no one would ever put it together; Adrien thought it was hilarious- was cute and fun. Adrien loved every bit of it, and would often buy the clothes for himself and Marinette to wear.

 

Marinette acted like she was embarrassed to be seen with him when he fangirled about the clothes in public, but adored Adrien and gladly wore the clothes whenever she could.

 

Zipping over a roof, the sound of the crashing growing louder with every passing moment, the pair knew they had found what they were looking for.

 

Books and pages of paper whipped around the akuma like a tornado, every so often being hurled through the windows of nearby buildings.

 

Marinette dropped to the ground, Adrien beside her. The akuma looked at them, and snarled. “You two! Get out of my way! Nothing will stop the Protagonist!”

 

The akuma pulled a book from behind her, and flipped it open. “The book says that you will give me your Miraculous!”

 

“That doesn't sound like a very _binding_ agreement. What do you think, My Lady, should we _book him_?” Chat purred, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

 

Marinette just groaned.

 

The Protagonist screamed, and the book/paper tornado sent pages flying at them with laser precision, razor edges striking the ground just as they managed to jump away.

 

Flipping to a new page, the Protagonist smirked. “Looks like you're overbooked!” Books shot towards Ladybug with impressive speed, barely allowing her to dodge.

 

“Chat! Get the book!” she called out, dancing away from each of the large tomes trying to hit her.

 

“On it!” Chat called back, starting to run towards the akuma. “Hey Bookworm! I think you need to _open yourself up._ You're a little _hard to read._ ” He swung his staff, drawing the attention from Ladybug to himself, and the akuma lost balance.

 

Marinette, no longer dodging books, began to look for a weakness, an opening in their opponent. Slowly, she moved in, trying hard not to catch the eye of the Protagonist again.

 

“Time for you to _check out_.” Chat said, walking towards the fallen akuma.

 

Paper suddenly wrapped itself around Chat's middle, and tightened, making him unable to move. He struggled, wiggling and kicking out, but it was no use. “Uh, Ladybug? I'm a little _bound_ at the moment. Wanna _paper-cut_ meowt?”

 

Shaking her head, she continued to creep up to the akuma. “I think you need to take a page from my book, Chaton, and loosen up.”

 

Chat gasped. “Oh, My Lady, you are making puns. I have never been more proud.”

 

“Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous!” The Protagonist yelled. “Or it's The End for Chat Noir!”

 

The papers around Adrien tightened, and he struggled harder.

 

“And who gives you the _author_ -ity?” Ladybug said back. The Protagonist snarled and opened the book. The paper holding Chat Noir tossed him like he weighed nothing, and he fell towards his partner and girlfriend. She positioned her body so that she could catch him properly.

 

“I will rewrite your ending!” The Protagonist scribbled something down on one of the pages, and the books flying around them grew teeth. Chat gulped.

 

“Book it?”

 

“Book it.”

 

The pair ran, dodging the biting hard covers as best as they could, Chat scratching at some with his claws. They fell to the ground in ribbons, no longer animated or controlled by the akuma.

 

“So, I think the book he's holding has the akuma in it.” Marinette said, jumping behind an overturned car. Chat followed her.

 

“Right. Figured that out. How do we get it?”

 

“Uh,” Marinette said, and tapped her lip with her finger.

 

“Lucky Charm?”

 

“Lucky Charm.” She agreed. “Distract him.”

 

“You got it, love bug.” Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, Adrien dashed off.

 

Blushing lightly, Marinette called on her power. “Lucky Charm!” A light flashed, and a giant eraser landed in her lap. “Well, at least this one is obvious.”

 

She stood, and began to formulate a plan.

 

“Cataclysm!” Chat called, inky black power emanating from his right hand. He ran toward the akuma, Ladybug following a little ways behind, swiping the eraser across any and every page that came her way. Chat slammed his palm to the ground, creating a fissure below the Protagonist.

 

“Wha-”

 

“You need a new ending.” Ladybug said, handing one cover of the book to Chat and holding the other. They pulled in different directions, causing the binding to let go, and the black butterfly fluttered out.

 

“Oh, no! You're not going anywhere!” She called, and her yo-yo snapped out and caught the insect. “Gotcha!”

 

When the yo-yo returned, Ladybug pressed the middle, and it opened, revealing the now purified akuma. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

 

She tossed the eraser in the air, calling forth the cleansing light that would restore the city to how it was before the akuma attacked. The victim, a writer, clutching a manuscript, sat on his knees on the ground.

 

The customary fist-bump and looking after the victim left the two with little time to spare, and they dashed off to a hidden alley behind their apartment building to detransform.

 

Hand in hand, Adrien and Marinette climbed the barely used fire escape to their bedroom window, and crawled in.

 

“You make the blanket fort, and I'll get the food.” Marinette suggested, a tired but happy smile on her face.

 

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Adrien replied, flopping on his back in the small patch of sunlight on the floor. He was such a cat sometimes.

 

Dragging her feet across the floor, she walked down the hallway to the kitchen to grab cookies, cheese, bread, and two glasses of milk. You'd think that they wouldn't be this tired after fighting crime, but they were. Or, they mostly wanted to get back to the day of leisure that the akuma interrupted, and cuddles in blanket forts solved everything.

 

It was days like this that Mari finally felt like she belonged here. That she had nothing to worry about in regards to Adrien coming to his senses and leaving her for someone better.

 

The feelings of self-doubt came and went, but lately, she's been a lot nicer to herself. She didn't allow her fear to get the best of her (much), and her nightmares were becoming less frequent.

 

Adrien felt the same. He no longer woke up screaming almost every night, and the dreams he was having instead were more pleasant. Dreams of the future. Of fair haired children with blue eyes, of a large house and maybe even a couple of animals.

 

While Mari was out of the room, Adrien quickly threw together a cozy nest on the floor, and a blanket strung from the closet door to the dresser. Then he scrambled to his bedside table, and pulled out a small box, stuffing it in his pocket with just enough time to get back to the pillows on the floor to make it look like he had been lounging for a while before Mari walked back in the door.

 

She was carrying a box, over flowing with goodies- he could smell the camembert from his spot on the floor- and two glasses of milk, one of which she had put chocolate syrup in.

 

Honestly, he loved every inch of this woman.

 

“Here, take your milk,” Mari said, handing him the chocolate glass, and got on her knees to scoot into her spot beside him. Tikki and Plagg and already claimed a pillow at the head, between the pillow Adrien had claimed as his and the one meant for her.

 

“Allow me to take the box, my lady. I can't let a beautiful maiden such as yourself to carry everything.”

 

She blushed, but handed him the box anyway, and placed her milk down before flopping onto her stomach.

 

Plagg immediately attacked the cheese, tossing one cookie over his head to where Tikki was.

 

Adrien pulled out some of the bread, placing a slice in Mari's hand and taking one for himself. “I love you, you know that, right?”

 

“You might have mentioned.” Mari said, taking a small bite of the bread.

 

“Well, I, uh,” Adrien scratched the back of his head, “I have something to ask you.”

 

Mari put her bread down on the pillow, and reached out to cup his face. “Yes?”

 

Adrien fumbled with his pocket, face bright red. As soon as his hand closed around the velvet bundle, he pulled it out, drawing a deep breath, and placed it on the pillow in front of his girlfriend.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Open it?”

 

Marinette did as she was asked, a gasp falling from her lips as she took in the sight of the silver band. It had three stones in it, a medium sized emerald-cut pink diamond in the middle and two small aquamarines on either side.

 

“Will you Mari me?” Adrien asked, a hopeful look on his face.

 

“....Did you just use a pun of my name to propose to me?”

 

“I might have.”

 

Marinette shook her head. “Silly kitty.” Gently, she removed the ring from the box, and slipped it onto her finger. A perfect fit. It looked lovely on her hand.

 

“I-is that a yes?”

 

Mari nodded. “Of course it is.”

 

Adrien let out a whoop, and scooped her up to lay on his chest. “Good, because I'm never letting you go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the final chapter of Good Enough and the conclusion of all three stories in the series. I couldn't have gotten here without all of you. Keep on being the rockstars that you are.
> 
> I'll be back soon, hopefully, I just have to think up plots. I might keep going with this "based on a song" thing, so if you have any recs, feel free to send them my way, and I'll listen to them and try to figure out something.


End file.
